<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un cappello per la mia Alice by TheAbominableWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921402">Un cappello per la mia Alice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter'>TheAbominableWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice Throguh the looking glass references, Alice in Wonderland References, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Sentimental, Tarrant Hightopp is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Cappellaio cerca la sua Alice e un giorno la trova dentro a uno specchio e inizia a credere che niente di ciò che è successo in passato sia vero. Che sia stato tutto un sogno?<br/>Dal testo: "Non è nella mattitudine la bellezza d’ognuno di noi? In questo caso se è vero che tu sei me e io sono te, allora tu sei davvero bellissima. Una stupenda svitata. Ehe!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tarrant Hightopp/Alice Kingsleigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un cappello per la mia Alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>"Il pazzo è un sognatore sveglio"</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><div>
  <p> <br/> <br/>Forse è vero che sono matto. Lo avevi detto anche tu, Alice cara. Non che non ci abbia mai creduto, ma quando sei matto non pensi di essere quello che sei, ovvero matto. La mia testa è sempre stata tanto confusa che è difficile riuscire a capire un accidenti di qualcosa. Brucaliffo avrebbe detto che sono per niente quasi matto, ehe. Da oggi in avanti ne sarò più che sicuro, dato che sto parlando con te e tu sei andata via. Tornerai mai, dolce Alice? Verrai di nuovo qui da me? Alla Lepre Marzolina manchi moltissimo e anche a Pinco Panco e Panco Pinco e alla Regina Bianca. Manchi a un sacco di gente, Alice cara. Neppure Stregatto deve aver preso bene il fatto che te ne sei andata perché è scomparso e non s’è più fatto vedere. Piaci a tutti loro, lo sai? Proprio a tutti, sì, anche a me. Sei forte e determinata, una vera guerriera valorosa. Ma non mi piaci soltanto per questo, sei anche carina. Tanto carina, sì. Con quei capelli molto poco rossi. Assurdo che un qualcuno dai capelli così gialli sia anche stupendamente carino, non trovi? Dovrei farti un cappello! Come ti immagineresti con un cappellino di piume blu? O magari con uno rosa decorato con tanti fiori? Io credo che staresti molto bene con dei fiori sopra la testa. E bada che non è un complimento che faccio a chiunque. Chissà se hai un cappello con te ora. Chissà se ti ricordi di noi, di me. Te ne ricordi, Alice? Potrei chiedertelo, ma dato che so di essere matto so anche che ciò che sto vedendo riflesso nello specchio non sei quasi per niente tu. Cioè, sei tu ma non sei proprio tu. Certo che sono un matto molto strano, non credi? So che non ci sei, però ci sei. Ti vedo e quasi mi vien voglia di lasciarmi accarezzare dalla mia stessa follia. Tu sei lì dentro, Alice? Sei lì propri adesso con quel bel vestitino blu  e il tuo splendido sorriso? Sei sempre stata la padrona dello specchio? Hai sempre vissuto lì dentro? Anche mentre eri tra di noi eri fatta di un riflesso? Di un sogno che svanisce? Sei un’illusione, Alice cara? Tu stessa credevi di trovarti dentro alla tua immaginazione, lo hai anche detto. Hai detto che era il tuo sogno. Io ero questo quindi? Sono un matto dentro la tua testa? In questo caso se fossi in te mi preoccuperei perché forse la matta sei tu. Quindi è così, sono niente se non un sogno. Allora non ci avevo creduto, avevo pensato che anche tu fossi un po’ matta come me. Ehi, potremmo essere matti insieme! Non è poi così male esserlo. Certo che però tu saresti una matta davvero carina, proprio tanto sì.<br/> <br/> <br/><em>“Mi manchi, Cappellaio.”</em><br/> <br/> <br/>Il mio nome è Tarrant, te l’ho mai detto? Sono Tarrant Altocilindro. Non ricordo se mi ero presentato a dovere, sono così confuso in questo momento… Quasi mi pare di scolorirmi, ridicolo vero? Chi mai si scolorirebbe? Non voglio diventare grigio. Però so che sei bellissima in quel tuo bel vestitino blu. Se soltanto non fossi dentro allo specchio, ma stessi qui accanto a me ti potrei abbracciare. Potremmo bere del tè insieme. La Lepre Marzolina apprezzerebbe molto, grazie. Sai, nemmeno quello è proprio tanto sano di mente. Ma in fondo chi lo è davvero? Non è nella mattitudine la bellezza d’ognuno di noi? In questo caso se è vero che tu sei me e io sono te, allora tu sei davvero bellissima. Una stupenda svitata. Ehe!<br/> <br/> <br/><em>“Mi manchi, Tarrant Altocilindro.”</em><br/> <br/> <br/>Mi manchi anche tu, mia dolce Alice. Ti prego, torna qui da me. Ecco, adesso so che non c’è nulla di vero. Non conoscevi il mio nome, non puoi conoscerlo adesso. Però so che tornerai, devo pensarlo e non m’importa di sembrare matto. Intanto ti preparerò un cappello, magari se ti faccio un cappello tu verrai qui. Perché ogni matto che si rispetti deve avere un bel cappello, altrimenti cos’è matto a fare? Un bel cappello rosa per la mia svitata preferita. Sarà il più bel cappello che si sia mai visto in tutto il Regno. Un cappello per la mia Alice. Sì, sarà proprio bello.<br/> <br/> <br/><em>“Aspettami, Tarrant Altocilindro, sto arrivando.”</em><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  <p><strong>Fine</strong><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scritta completamente di getto, sull’ispirazione che ho avuto guardando ieri sera Alice in Wonderland. È la mia prima volta qui, spero di aver reso il Cappellaio al meglio e che vi sia piaciuto. La citazione è una frase di Freud.<br/>Grazie a chiunque leggerà.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>